


Accidentally Coming Out

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Coming Out, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: I have no idea what this is... so, yeah.Feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos!Thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day! :)))(PLEASE, POINT OUT ANY ERRORS SO I CAN FIX THEM?)





	Accidentally Coming Out

Travis placed his index finger to his bruised cheekbone, hissing at the sharp pain. He rolled his eyes, mentally shaming himself. He knew it was a bad idea to invite over Phillip while his father was still there. Of course, the man took it the wrong way.

"Bastard," Travis muttered, smearing some concealer over the blemish. "Only one more year... one more year, and then I'm out of this hellhole."

Once Travis was done with the makeup Phillip had given him, he made sure to hide it where no-one would ever think to look: behind the toilet, because he had no other ideas.

After he had finally finished getting ready, he headed off to school, just another nightmare. Yeah, he might have been passing all of his classes, but that doesn't mean it's easy for him. To avoid being bullied himself, he had to act tough, he had to scare others so nobody would mess with him. Did he enjoy hurting others? No, he wasn't that cruel.

 _"There he is,"_ people would whisper as Travis entered through the main doors of the school. _"Let's go somewhere else..."_ Others wouldn't say a single word, they would just straight up leave.

"Hey, Travis," Phillip said, a big smile on his face- which was odd because Phillip was usually depressed. "What class do you have now?"

"Chemistry, why?" Travis didn't bother making eye contact as he shoved his things into his locker.

"Something great happened yesterday." Phillip jumped a little in excitement. He was obviously eager to share his story.

"Mhm, and what was that?" Travis asked, but soon regretted it.

Phillip leaned up into the blond's ear, whispering, _"I lost my virginity..."_

Travis' eyes widened and his lip curled up in disgust. "Aren't you gay?"

Phillip quickly pushed his hands up to Travis' mouth, hushing him. "Travis, be quiet... what if someone hears?"

Travis roughly pushed Phillip's hands away. "Why would you tell me this in front of everyone? Anyone could have heard you!"

"We'll talk about this later on, yeah?" Phillip smiled, waving to Travis as he skipped off to class happily.

Travis visibly cringed at the thoughts that processed through his mind. He found the images to be disgusting, but not because it was gay, because it was his best friend. He had never wanted to see Phillip in that way, yet here he was, imagining how all of it would play out.

For once, Travis wanted to just go home and never leave there again.

***TIME SKIP***

Travis lifted his fist to the door, about to knock, but hesitated. He really felt uncomfortable to be at Phillip's house, knowing well and good that the blue-haired boy was about to share graphic details of his first time... with a man.

"Travis, just come in," Phillip spoke from the other side of the door. "I can see you, y'know."

_Damnit, I forgot he had security cameras..._

Travis sighed, turning the handle to the door gently to the right, and pushing through the entrance. It wasn't long before he saw Phillip, who was spread out over a dark purple beanbag.

"Come sit down, I made some chicken nuggets." Phillip pushed the plate over, offering Travis some.

"Oh, they are just plain chicken nuggets." Travis sighed in disappointment.

Phillip laughed, "What did you expect? Dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets?"

 _Yes,_ Travis thought to himself.

"Anyway, like I said earlier, I lost my virginity. It was, in fact, to a guy. And yes, I was the bottom. But, Travis... can you guess who took it?"

Travis rolled his eyes in annoyance. "No, Phillip, who was your _Prince Charming_?"

_"Larry-fucking-Johnson."_

Travis' heart stopped beating for five seconds, his brain taking a moment to process what Phillip had just said. He couldn't... possibly be serious, could he?

"Right?!" Phillip exclaimed. "Most girls our age would kill to be with him, but he's always spending time with-"

"You slept with my _crush's brother_?!" Travis' eyes were wide and full of panic. He had no reason to even be freaking out, this wasn't even involving him, it was just the fact that his best friend slept with someone's step-brother, that someone meaning a whole lot to Travis.

"Wait, what??" Phillip stopped chewing his food, almost choking on a dry nugget. " _Your crush_? You have a crush on _Sal Fisher_?!"

"I thought you knew that!" Travis shouted.

"How the fuck could I have known that?! I thought you were straight! Though, I did have my doubts..." Phillip shook his head, trying to comprehend all of what was happening.

"A-are you two a thing, now?" Travis asked awkwardly.

Phillip shrugged, lifting his glass of lemonade to his lips and taking a sip. "He said he wanted to do it again, so maybe I have a chance?"

"Oh..." Travis curled his knees into his chest. "Yeah, you might have a chance..."

Phillip smirked, nudging Travis with his elbow. "We did it when we were drunk, so Larry _let a few things slip_."

"Let a few things slip?" Travis asked, clueless.

"Sal Fisher likes _dudes_."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is... so, yeah.  
> Feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos!  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day! :)))  
> (PLEASE, POINT OUT ANY ERRORS SO I CAN FIX THEM?)


End file.
